The invention refers to the field of door-locks or open-close devices for doors or door panels. Various types of locks meeting various requirements are well-known. Recent examples are knob and button locks, commonly used in public facilities; said locks include a fixed knob on the upper face of which is situated a button which, in its raised position, extends the bolt, therefore effecting door closure, in its depressed or lowered position, acts upon the bolt by means of a fork member, thereby driving it back to its housing, which operation generally opens the door.
Although such locks are widely used, they have the drawback that they can be engaged only when one's hand is free; if the user's hands are engaged, as when carrying something, he must first set down what he is carrying before grasping the knob and disengaging the lock.
Therefore, the aim has been to devise a lock system which can be easily operated both by pushing and pulling, not only with a free hand, but also by using one's elbow, shoulder or knee, so that the user can operate the door-lock mechanism even when his hands are otherwise occupied, such as when carrying things.
Said objectives have been achieved with a lock as outlined in the following description.
This new door lock comprises a control or operating arm, pivotably mounted on a pin fixed to the lock case, said arm having a finger extending into an aperture of the latch or bolt, so that pivoting of said control arm around its pin causes movement which then releases the bolt. Forward movement (door closed) is caused by return springs, with which both the lock and latch are fitted, said control arm being spring-biassed in a position, an arm operating member being slidingly mounted for a length along an axis perpendicular to said control arm pin, said operating member having an operating surface cooperating with a nib of the control arm, said member being spring-driven to an extended or rest (door closed) position; a second pin fixed with respect to the lock case and having an axis which is transversal to that of the operating member and preferably coplanar and perpendicular to it, there being mounted on said pin a pivotable control lever. The lever is engaged by a control handle, pivoted on the lock case along an axis parallel to that of the lever pin. A lock system, securing the latch in closed position, has a mobile tab rotating between a locked position, where it engages a groove on the latch control arm thereby immobilizing it, and an unlocked position, wherein it is retracted out of said groove.
This new lock device is easy and smooth to operate, rarely jams, can be operated either by pushing or pulling on the handle, and therefore can be opened with an arm or shoulder, or similarly even by a user whose hands are engaged.